In mesh networks using, for example, Bluetooth technology, there exists a need for resource saving. To a resource-restricted networking protocol that supports mesh routing, the requirement to specify source and destination is a burden. As an example, Bluetooth Low Energy has a payload of 25 bytes wherein the Bluetooth address is six bytes. When security (e.g., Advanced Encryption Standard—counter with cipher block chaining message authentication code mode) is enabled, there is no room for payload.